User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Terramorphous the Invincible page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 21:19, 25 September 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' My 2 cents I put my 2 cents on your proposal on warblades talk page (to keep the continuity). 07:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) One thing you might have noticed... This community doesn't respond as expected to blogs. You may have to nudge a few regular contributors to add their 2 cents to your proposal. Getting a ya or nay is, at least, better than hanging there. 13:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) The teams would be good. KillarDeez is a new memeber of the liaison team, and mad crayolas is the head chat mod. Most team members are not active right now but it looks like Killar is going to become a multi-team memeber. snowskeeper and leafless frequently check in. I will nudge veg and see what happensm, he says he checks in once a week and definately will respond if he does. There are a couple others that look after krieg/skin page as well. most of the above can be found on my talk page. 18:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) template:infobox edit please review your recent changes to the infobox template code. it appears that a portion of extra code has been left in place and is leaving an artifact ( |}} ) behind on the mainspace pages that use the template, i.e. 99% of them. if you would kindly find and remove the extraneous code at you earliest this will negate the need for a general rollback of your template changes. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 03:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I have looked at the open/close sequence... I dont know much about code but I put it in a notepad and started deleting everything completely closed. The first infobox/row has an extra }} set right before it but I cannot get rid of the | because I dont know all the criteria for those. These are the results I got in preview mode. I hope this helps you. 14:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Users rights This wiki is a bit different than any other wiki that I have seen (not that I go looking). The Users here have more rights than any other wiki. This is why I became liaison... Its kinda like having all users able to abuse their power. As liaison, I have to stand up for the unpopular user, when its applicable. Just letting you know. 21:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Doh, that sounds like I am saying your unpopular... I am not, you have support from the community, there is no reason for me to intervene. 21:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Anti-vandalism Thanks for helping out with the vandals man. Bahroo mentioned the wiki on his stream (where he's farming the Ogre for the fourth hour) and some dickheads wanted to start vandalizing it, hence the sudden wave of attacks. I'm a mod there and I already banned one of them, when I find out who Gerald I'll deal with him too. --laagone 00:32, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well then. --laagone 00:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC)